Nightmares!
by infernomage
Summary: Now Fudge and Gilderoy are next! Watch them suffer! Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Snape's nightmare!  
  
Snape struggles in his sleep. As now we ponder what he is dreaming. such thing frightens him so much. He began to whimper and mutter pleadingly. Now, we enter his dream world. Snape was bouncing in a huge pink and white bunny suit. Starting hopping away from the huge black dog with a scary looking clown running by his side.  
"Peek a boo! Let's play!" The clown said. He laughed as his out stretched arm reaches for Snape. Snape was moving very slowly. Arms touches him and Snape screams. The clown pulls him close and suddenly Lockhart appeared from the ground and muttered non working charms and the clown laughs, "Hee hee hee! Think you can beat me?"  
"Come play with me? Little Lockhart's got a game."  
Lockhart hugs the clown, "I always have beaten lots of evil clowns like this one in my days and saved the village from disaster of clowns! Read my crazy about clowns!" Then laughs. Snape gets up and finds himself wearing only his jumpsuit and started jogging unwillingly. Then sees the clown bits off Lockhart's head and killed him. sirius and Lupin started chasing him now. Harry started jumping in the air waving his sword he got from the hat! Ron was running around as a weasel fighting a ferret, Draco Malfoy.  
"Get me out of here!" he sees a castle and runs inside. Dumbledore stood there with an angry face on him, "Severus? I'm afraid i can not trust you anymore. there has been three students killed in the potions class and all pointed at you as a murderer. You're fired! Fired! Fired! Fired! Fired! Fired!"  
all the staffs chanted, "Fired! Fired! Fired! Fired! Fired!" Sees Hermione's body in the casket and Goyle's and Pansy Parkinson's in the place where you cremate them to ashes. Snape screamed and turns to run but finds himself surrounded by Dementors. Fears spreads through him. James pops out of the cloak and reaches for his sword, "I'm a ringwraith!" and slashes at Snape and leaves a scar. Then James' face turned into Voldemort's, "Traitor!"  
Then changed to Fudge, "You been sentenced to Azkaban... forever! Forever! Forever! Forever!"  
Snape woke up in sweat. 


	2. You're next Gilderoy and Cornelius! Mwua...

I decide to put two nightmares for two characters. Isn't that bitchy?  
  
Lockhart's nightmare!  
  
Lockhart storms through the forest escaping from the basilisk that is tailing him. Harry and Ron began to laugh at him as Lockhart began to try to out run in the murky swamp as the basilisk gains on him.  
McGonagall popped out and said, "What's the matter? Didn't you clearly state you knew how to fight the basilisks?" Then she laughs hysterically. Lockhart finds himself falling out of the air. Snape was falling out of the air with a parachute. Hands him out and Lockhart puts it on. When pulled it, there was the werewolf that pops out and grabs him. Lockhart hits the ground and finds his arm missing. He sees a bunch of people and he tries to scream for help but no sound came out.  
"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Lupin asked and turns into the werewolf. Lockhart ran as hard as he could but all in slow motion. Finds himself stark naked and a bunch of old people looked at him and sees what he was and laughs hard. Lockhart may have a pretty face but his body was hideous!   
  
"This is not my body!" Lockhart screams. He ran around and enters Hogwarts. But Dumbledore throws him out. "No one enters this school nude! We forbidden such act in this school!"  
  
Fudge and the rest of the aurors sent him to Azkaban. Then dementors stares at him and the eyes appeared in the dementors and then the snake like faces appeared. The fangs glisten and spiders started eating his flesh and he is nothing but guts and bones. Then sees Harry telling everyone about Lockhart and what he did illegally. Now everyone turned to Lockhart and started cursing him badly. Lockhart woke up screaming!  
  
Cornelius Fudge's Nightmare! (A/N: Serves him right for not listening)  
  
Fudge finds himself working at the tall stack of papers and howlers began coming and started yelling about the attacks and accusing him of lack of work and organization. Then the members came barging in and said, "Mr. Fudge? We have bad news. Lord Voldemort has came back and thousands of muggles have been killed. Millions of muggle borns and purebloods have been killed too. What can we do?" "We need your help!" "Do something Fudge! They are attacking the children!" "Curses Mr. Fudge, they had taken my family! I need your help!" "We must join Dumbledore! He can help us!" "Fudge are you listening?" All the voices became distorted and then silence. One scary voice rose, "You failed Minister." then the flames bursted around him and Voldemort appeared in the circle of fire and spoke as the fire bursts from his mouth, "I have rise from the dead Minister and you failed to listen to Dumbledore. Now the world is dead in your hands. Now the world shall perish because of you!  
"Noooooooooooo!"   
Then Fudge sees the holocaust of many people dying and being taken away by death eaters and people carrying dead ones. And the sound of Voldemort's laughter risen.  
"All your fault! All your fault! All your fault! All your fault! All your fault!" People chanted as the minister falls down the black hole and lands on the rock sourrounding the pool of lava. Dementors came sourrounding him and sounds of hissing and deathly rattles from their throats and yet pulls out their swords and kills Fudge on the spot.  
  
Fudge wakes up in cold sweat and few angry eyes were looking at him from his desk. 


End file.
